


The Many Times

by BeinBein



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeinBein/pseuds/BeinBein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright.” Loki promised, a lie as much as his person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt someone left me. "The many times thor was too busy to pay attention to him and the one time he did after kid loki locks himself away." This is poor and rather pointless so please endure me.

Water was a tranquil sound floating through Loki’s chambers. The young boy was curled up in a bed and sheets meant for a grown man, another reminder that he lived a life he knew not of. Everyday he walked the halls of the palace, trialing after footsteps and mistakes that were not his own, but very much his anyway. The Loki of the past was a deluded individual, said many around him, whispers laced with spite and sarcasm. They claim he would end up the same way as he was; the only difference was whether it was in the near future or not.

He had enough of it, enough of listening to people saying how he would end up or what he would do. They were entirely speculative but day by day it felt like they were only pushing him to do so. He was growing into the mold of spite and hatred they claimed he would and there was little he could do to prove them wrong.

Loki was so very tired. His body felt cold and there was no purpose to nurse it with food or care. There was no purpose to do it. The one person he looked up at, the one person that helped him get by this far was moving further away from him. Thor had always been there, shielding him, aiding him and guiding him from waning words and doubtful thoughts. What he could not put to words came in the form of company and brotherly affection. But as of late turmoil stirred within Asgard’s court, keeping Thor far too busy to see him.

He had attempted a few times in the past months to approach Thor, usually he had bad timing and was often turned down because he was too tired or had matters to attend to. Days, weeks went by and eventually he grew tired of being turned down. He grew tired to trying to cope and finally gave up trying to ease contradictions and confusions. They swarmed him as they always had and he lets it happen till now, where he could barely bring himself to care about more.

Three thunderous bangs from a heavy fist came on his door, rumbling like an announcement of a storm. He need not look up to know whom it was that let himself into his space.

“Loki.” Thor rumbled, a quiet apologetic sound as he approached the crumpled looking bundle on the bed.

He made no move to respond even when he felt the weight of his brother sitting himself on his bed. Flinching at the heavy clap of Thor’s large hand against his small shoulders, he considered snapping at the older man before deciding against it. As much as he was angry about it, he was glad he had Thor’s attention now.

“Loki.” Thor said again, a little louder as he felt himself being patted on the back through the sheets. “Are you despondent that I had no time for you?”

Like there was a need for him to spell it out. He nodded once, Thor’s loss if he did not notice it.

“I am sorry, Loki. Diplomatic ties have been tight, Allfather has been on his guard and it was only right that I was too.” The man spoke slowly, purposefully when he apologized. Loki hated that, it gave him no choice but to forgive him when he did such things.

“You understand do you not, brother?” He did. He knew that Thor was on his guard because he wanted to protect Asgard, to protect him from harm. But doing this for so long was like patching a dam with mud, a lost cause.

Loki clenches his fists through the sheets, unmoving even when Thor made a move to pull it off him. His long pale limbs were tight against himself. He knew not how long he spent in this position, only that he had been there for three sun rises now. It was ironic how he was noticed for every move, even that when he was gone these few days. It brought him back to the reminder of everyone’s judgment toward him. 

“I do.” He said after awhile, voice barely above a hoarse whisper. His throat was dry and itchy from lack of water. He caught a glance of Thor’s blue eyes, smiling down at him sadly as a hand slid under his neck, pulling to sit up.

“Don’t do this to yourself, I beg of you.” Thor said quietly, free hand rubbing his joints to get blood flowing properly.

“Alright.” Loki promised, a lie as much as his person. He could not fulfill that promise and he knew it. Come a time Thor may not be there for him and he may very well crumble as he did now, but it mattered little. Right now, the man had him in an embrace so warm, so welcoming he felt like he could forget everything, like he could forgive everything, and continue to live on properly. Maybe, just maybe he could.


End file.
